Gears Academy
by Demon4life2011
Summary: Alex has been waiting for a long time for her uncle Marcus to come and get her from Gears Academy to go to war. Now he comes to get her and her squad but how will things work out for them actually going into war.
1. Leaving GA

**Okay so as I promised here is my new story. I played Gears of War a lot and was a very expierience player until my Xbox broke so I decided why not make a story about it. Anyways here it is. I hope you enjoy it and don't orget to review so that I know if I should keep writing it.**

* * *

Two kids sat crouched down behind a wall waiting for the moment to strike. "When do we strike?" the boy asked.

A girl beside him slapped him. "Shut up or you will give us away." She said angrily. She wore a mask on her face.

"Alright don't get angry Z." the boy said as he loaded his gun.

Z pulled her mask off. She had bright blue eyes and a scar over the right eye. "Shut the hell up! Why do I have to be stuck training the rooks." Z mumbled to herself.

"Because you are the number one fighter at Gears Academy and have been for over a year now." the boy said.

"Glad to see that you at least know something rook." Z said. She aimed her gun and fired.

"My name is Tyler not rook." Tyler said as he stood up. A loud buzzer went off and the room lit up.

"Lets move rook. Show time." Z said. She dashed into the middle of the room and two other boys came in behind her. A large robot came out into the middle of the room.

"What is that thing?" Tyler asked.

"Target acquired. Lets take it down guys." Z said.

"Alpha squad formation now!" a large boy said. He put his back to the robot and the other boy put his back to his. He lifted Z and threw her at the robot. Z landed on the robot.

"Nice aim B." Z said. She then aimed her gun and fired. The robot went down in a split second.

"Good work Team Alpha. RTB." an announcer said over the PA.

"RTB?" Tyler questioned.

"It means to return to base or in our case the meeting room." B said as he took off his mask.

"Come on guys I want rid of this rook." Z said as she walked past them and out of the room.

"Is she always that mean?" Tyler asked.

"Not always. Sometimes she is meaner." the other guy said.

"Shut up J." B said as he shoved him.

"Team Alpha lets move it! There is no time to waste when you are at war so that means hurry the hell up!" Z shouted back at them.

"Wow she is mean." Tyler said.

"No she just hates rooks because of their inexpediency. I'm Jimmy by the way but J for short." Jimmy said as they walked down the hall.

"I'm Johnny but B for short." Johnny said.

"Where do you get the B from?" Tyler asked.

"My last name." Johnny said.

"Oh." Tyler said as they walked into a large room filled with chairs. Z was leaning back in a chair waiting.

"Took you all long enough to get here." Z said as she drank a cup of coffee.

"Sorry." Johnny said as he sat down next to Z.

A large man came into the room. "Well done team Alpha. I take that your training of Tyler went well also Alex?" the man asked.

"What ever your definition of well is then yes commander." Z said.

"Good because Tyler will be on your squad from now on." the commander said.

Z spit out her coffee. "What?! You have to be joking commander." Z said.

"There is no joking in war Alex." Commander said.

"But our team is full so he cant join." Z argued.

"He wont be joining now. He will first start out with a rook team and then after that will join your team." commander said. He then left.

Z glared at Tyler. "What?" Tyler asked confused.

"You will never join my team." Z said. She then left the room.

"Well that went well." Jimmy joked.

"I'm going to go and see if Z is okay with this." Johnny said. He then left.

"He likes her a lot in case you didn't know yet." Jimmy said.

*B / Johnny's point of view *

I caught up with Z in the hallway outside our dorm. I have known her since we were five and I have liked her since then but she doesn't really care about relationships. All she cares about is going to war with her family. "Hey Alex are you okay?" I asked.

"That fucking prick thinks he can just up and get into my team. He is dead wrong." Z said as she walked into our dorm. Teams at GA share dorm rooms.

"I am sure that it will be a long time before he joins the team." I said as I watched Z start to do push ups next to her bed. I know this is bad but sometimes I wish that I could do that particular motion with her. I know its perverted but I have known her my whole life and I really care about her.

"You okay Johnny?" Z asked. I hadn't noticed that I was staring into space.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. So are you going away for the holidays?" I asked.

"Why the hell would I go back to my mom for the holidays? I hate her." Z said. She joined the academy because of her whole family was in the war fighting the locust but her mom was the exception in her family.

"What are you going to do then for the holidays?" I asked as I took off my gear. I took the ammo out of my gun. They aren't real bullets because the Academy doesn't want us to get hurt.

"What I usually do. Stay in the shooting range and practice." Z said as she polished her gun. She is very proud of herself for being the number on fighter in GA. "I cant wait until my dad or uncle Marcus come and get me to become a actual gear." Z said as she put her gun back.

"Yeah but wont you miss being here?" I asked.

"Hell no! I want to go out there and kill as many locust as I can. Its bad enough that they sunk Jacinto so we were sent to this island were there is no locust what so ever. First thing I am going to do is chainsaw a locus in half." Z said. She gets way to into becoming a gear but it sort of turns me on seeing her like this.

"Hey you two love birds what you up to?" Jimmy asked as he came into the room.

"Two what?" Z asked. She didn't know I liked her yet. Z got up and shoved J back down.

"Serves you right for being a dumb ass Jimmy." I said. J glared at me and sat down on his bed. I know that he secretly likes Alex to. What isn't there to like about her. She is amazing with her deep blue eyes and her short spiky black hair.

"Yo B you keep staring into space." Z said as she waved her hand in front of me. "You cant be doing this when we are at..." I cut her off.

"When we are at war I know. That is your catch phrase." I said.

"Don't be a smart ass or I'll shoot you in the nuts again." Z said as she sat down on her bed. Man sometimes it sucks having her as a leader of the team.

*Z / Alex *

Man I wish uncle Marcus would get me to join his squad already. I want far away from this dumb ass academy. "Hey I'm going to go for a walk so I'll be back in a little bit." I said.

"Don't stay out too late with your boyfriend." Jimmy joked as I walked towards the door. I stopped and grabbed my gun.

"You want to say that again or are you going to shut up?" I asked.

Jimmy covered his nuts. "I'm good you can go." Jimmy said. I then left. I don't talk to anyone around here that much but they all still know me because I am the number one fighter. I have to be number one though. I have to live up to my family.

"Hey Z whats up?" Tyler asked me. I want to knock his teeth out for even talking to me.

"Is that any of your business rook? Go away." I said.

"My name is Tyler not rook. Also you don't have to be so mean to me. All I am trying to do is learn to be a good gear like you." Tyler said.

"Kiss ups don't work on me kid." I said as I walked past him.

"Man are you always so bitchy or is it just that time for you." Tyler said. Oh that's it!

I spun around and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up. "I think that it is time for you to learn some respect for your commanding officer rook." I said as I carried him down the hall towards the courtyard.

"Woah hey you cant do this to me." Tyler said as he began to squirm.

"I can and I am going to. Now shut the hell up." I said as I kicked my door open. "J hand me my gun." I said.

"Z what the hell are you doing?" Johnny asked.

"Teaching this rook a lesson in respecting your commanders." I said as I dragged him down the hall. I dragged him into the courtyard and pushed him to the ground.

"Wait you cant shoot me." Tyler said.

I aimed my gun. "I can and I will." I said.

"Okay I will listen to you from now on just don't shoot me." Tyler lead. I shot him still. "Oww!" Tyler yelled as he grabbed his crotch. I love knowing the males weak spot.

I grabbed him by the arm and lifted him up. "Now if you want to have children one day I suggest that you listen to me and don't be a dumb ass." I said. I then went back to my dorm.

"Did you punish him?" Jimmy asked as I walked into the room.

"Does a gear lancer gun have a chain saw attachment?" I said back. The answer is yes.

"Man he must hate having to be trained by you." Johnny said.

"I'm not training him. You will." I said as I laid down on my bed.

"What? Commander told you to." Johnny said.

"Yeah well I tell you to and I am the leader of the squad." I said.

"Ha you get stuck with the rook." Jimmy said.

"Okay boys lets go to sleep." I said as I threw a ball at the light switch. The lights went out then and I tried to go to sleep.

*J / Jimmy *

"Ha you cant get out of training that punk now." I said. I reached under my bed and pulled out a magazine and my pair of night vision goggles. Man I love having these things.

"Man are you looking at your playboy again?" B asked me.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." I said.

"Your a pervert J." B said. I picked up the ball Z threw and threw it at B. "What the hell was that?" Johnny asked.

"Shut up and go to sleep you morons." Z said.

I looked over at Z and noticed that she was messing with the scar that she had over her eye. She never tells anyone how she got it. Including me. The only one who knows how she got it is Johnny and that is because they have been friends there whole lives. "Hey Z?" I questioned.

"What you want?" Z asked as she sat up.

"How did you get that scar? You never told me." I said. I think Z knew that I had my goggles on then. She walked over to me and took my goggles.

"Go to bed J." Z said.

"Damn it." I said as I put my playboy back under my bed.

"You know better than to ask personal questions so you brought that on yourself." B said. I rolled over and went to sleep.

*Z / Alex *

I think that it is a dream. I am out with my uncle Marcus and his partner Dom. We were taking down a horde of locus when a large lambent came in and exploded. I woke up with a start and the goggles I had taken from J that were on my bed fell off my bed and rolled. "Huh? Whats going on?" J asked as he sat up.

"Nothing. The goggles I confiscated from you fell off my bed and woke you." I said as I got out of my bed. I grabbed my gear.

"God Z are you going to train already?" B asked me.

"Yeah I need to clear my mind." I said. "Also everyone else is leaving to see their families today so the shooting range will be clear today." I said as I walked out of the room. I have dreams about being a gear often and when I do I usually wake up with a start.

"Good morning Alex. Are you going home to see your mother today?" Commander asked me.

"No sir. I only care about getting into the war with my father and uncle." I said.

"That is good to hear. I will see you later." Commander said. He then left. I talk to him a lot because of being number one here. We have a close relationship so when something is wrong I often go to him.

"Hey Z can you train me a little today?" Tyler asked. I gotta admit this kid has guts to talk to me after last night.

"No now get lost rook." I said as I walked past him into the meeting room to get a cup of coffee. Pictures line the wall in there. My team is in some of them because of being number one. We have been for over a year now. I just cant wait until Marcus comes and gets me.

"Come on Alex I want to learn from the best." Tyler said.

"First do not call me Alex. That is reserved for B and the commander." I said. I got my nickname Z from never missing a target so the Z stands for Zero.

"Okay then will you train me Z?" Tyler asked again.

"No I told B to train you so go ask him. Unless they are leaving today too." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Alex I'm glad I found you. Since you are staying today I want you to train Tyler here." Commander said. Dammit!

"Oh come on commander I tried that yesterday and it didn't work." I argued.

"Just train him so he knows more about how to be a good student." Commander said. He then left. Sometimes I really hate him.

"Come on rook." I said as I walked down the hall towards the shooting range.

We got into the shooting range and I walked over to a target. "What are we just going to do target practice today?" Tyler asked.

"Yes now shut up and get ready." I said as I loaded my gun. I aimed and fired. I have never missed the bulls-eye. That is the advantage of having a military family I guess.

I watched Tyler take aim at a target. He fired and missed the bulls-eye by a while. "Dammit." He said.

"You couldn't be more wrong. Here." I said as I took his hands to correct him. "You have to keep your elbows tucked in and you have to keep your eye on the target." I said as I let go of him.

"Th...thanks." Tyler said. Why is he stuttering? He took aim and fired. Not the bulls-eye but much better.

"You see now all you need is practice." I said. I put on my mask and aimed at the target again.

"Why do you wear that mask when in here?" Tyler asked me.

"Is that any of your business?" I asked back.

"Sorry I just wanted to know." Tyler said. Uh why do I have to train the idiots.

"Hey Z see you tonight." someone said who was behind me. I turned around to see it was J.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Family for the holiday." J said. He then left.

"Hey I have to go too. See you later." Tyler said. He then left too. Good I have the shooting range to myself now.

"Alex Fenix please report to the commanders office immediately." the PA said. God dammit! What does he want now?

"Z what did you do now?" B asked as I walked past him.

"How am I supposed to know what I did. I haven't done anything. Unless this is my uncle finally coming to get me." I said.

"That or you are getting in trouble for shooting Tyler last night." B said.

"Ha ha I have not gotten in trouble with that yet so just shut up." I said as I stopped outside the commanders office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in Alex." Commander said. I walked in.

"You wanted to see me commander?" I asked as I sat down.

"Yes I have something important to tell you." Commander said.

"Is my uncle finally coming to get me to become a real gear?" I asked.

"No. Alex your mother was captured last night by a horde of locust." Commander said. You know nothing usually gets to me but this does.

"What? She was captured?" I questioned.

"Yes and they took her to a labor camp." Commander said. I stood up.

"With all due respect sir I am going to go now." I said.

"Alex your father was also captured and sent to a labor camp." Commander said.

"M..my dad was captured?" I asked. I am very close with my dad. He taught me everything I know.

"I'm sorry Alex." Commander said.

"Call my uncle Marcus." I said.

"What for?" Commander asked.

"I am going to go and get my parents back." I said.

"Alex that is absurd. You are still in training." Commander said.

"I am the number one student and have been for over a year now. I want to go out and become a real gear." I said.

"That isn't the way things work Alex." Commander said. I then left the room.

"I don't care I am still going." I said to myself.

*B / Johnny *

I wonder what Z did this time to get called down to the commanders office. "Hey Z what did you do that he called you down?" I asked as Z came into the room.

"My parents were captured my a horde of locust and sent to a labor camp." Z said as she went through her stuff.

"Then what are you doing right now?" I asked as I watched her put together her stuff.

"Disobeying the commander and going after them. I don't care if they call me a rogue gear but I am going after them one way or another." Z said.

"What? You are kidding Z. You cant leave GA and run off to save your parents." I said.

"I have to do this Johnny. My dad taught me everything I know. Now I get to put it to..." I cut her off when I grabbed her.

"Alex come on you cant go out there. You'll be killed." I said.

"So comes the price of being at war." Alex said. "Now let go of your commanding officer."She said.

"Then I am going with you." I said.

"What? You aren't as good at me. You cant come." Alex said as she put her gear on.

"I am going with you. I want to protect you. Also team Alpha stays together." I said.

"Yeah well Alexandria Fenix works alone on this mission." Z said. She thinks too highly of herself.

I grabbed her and restrained her so I could talk to her. "Z I don't want you to get captured too with your parents and I am sure that they don't want you to either." I said. Z kicked me hard in the crotch and I fell to the floor.

"Never try and restrain your commanding officer." Z said.

I groaned as I tried to get up. "Alex...you cant...go out there." I struggled to say.

"I can and I will. The commander cant stop me and neither can you." Z said. I have to tell her now how I feel before she makes a huge mistake.

"Z wait." I said as she walked towards the door.

"What?" She asked.

"Z I am going to go with you if you are going to do this." I said. I hesitated to say the rest.

"Is that all you have to say?" Z asked. I think she knew that I was going to say more.

"No Alex I really care about you and I don't want to watch you send yourself on a suicide mission." I said.

"It wont be a suicide mission because I will destroy everything in site." Z said.

"You don't even have a real gear gun lancer." I said.

"I will get one after I leave." Z said.

"Z come on don't leave." I said.

"Why are you trying to keep me from going so bad? There has to be another reason." Z said

"Z I am not going to let you leave." I said as I grabbed her by the arm.

"I thought that I told you not to restrain your commanding officer." Z said. I then heard a loud crash from outside. "What the hell?" Z said as she got out of my grip. We ran outside.

"All students report to the meeting room immediately." The PA said.

"Looks like it is time for me to go. See you later Johnny." Z said. I grabbed her again and dragged her down the hall to the meeting room.

"What is going on Commander?" I asked.

"The school is under attack by the locust." Commander said as he handed me and Z a Gear Lancer.

"Now this is what I am talking about." Z said as she revved the chainsaw on her lancer.

"So you are sending us out there to fight them?" I asked.

"Yes I am now go. Jimmy will be waiting for you by the door. I held him from leaving." Commander said.

I turned around and noticed that Z was gone already. I ran out of the room to get her and Jimmy stopped me. "Yo whats the rush. I get first crack at the locus." J said.

"Not if Z gets there first." I said as we ran down the hall. We got outside and I saw Z loading her gun. "Z what the hell were you doing?" I asked.

"Getting ready to slice some Locus and then get the fuck out of here." Z said.

I saw a explosion and heard yelling. "Hold them back while I get my niece Dom." a man said.

"Uncle Marcus?" Z said surprised. Her uncle really is coming to get her.

"Come on Alex we gotta get you out of here. Your parents were already taken and now a horde is on the way here." Marcus said.

*Z / Alex *

I knew he would come to get me! "I am going to first destroy this horde of Locus Marcus. I want to get back at them for this scar and for taking my parents." I said. When I was younger I was attacked my group of wretches. That is how I got the scar over my eye.

"Alex there is a Brumak coming. I don't think that you can take that down." Marcus said.

"Watch me." I said. I saw a few wretches come in to view. "Alpha squad attack!" I ordered. I then charged towards the locus.

"Alex!" B called after me. I heard them running behind me. I dodged a wretch and sliced it in half.

"Now that is what I am talking about." I said. I could hear the Brumak roaring in the distance.

"Alex get back here or that Brumak will crush you!" Marcus yelled at me.

"I am going to destroy everything in site!" I yelled back as I sliced more wretches up with my chainsaw.

"Z I promised to protect you so I will." B said as he ran up beside me. J ran up to us.

"And I am not going to let you two have all the fun." J said.

I shot at a grenadier who was running towards us. "I'll handle the chainsawing you two can shoot." I said.

"You got it commander." Jimmy said.

"Hey what about your uncle Marcus?" Marcus asked as he ran over to us.

"Hey you aren't on my squad so you can do what ever you want." I said as I smiled at him. I never smile so that is really rare for me.

I saw the Brumak come towards us. "Marcus I cant hold them off any longer we gotta go!" Dom said as he ran over t us.

"Not yet. I want a souvenir first." I said as I ran towards the Brumak. "Alpha squad formation!" I called back to my team.

"You got it. One launching coming right up." J said as he ran over to me. He lifted me up. "Wait for it." He said.

"Woah I am not letting you do this." Marcus said as he ran over to us.

"Target acquired. Prepare to kick some Brumak ass." J said.

"Hold on take this then." Dom said as he handed me a grenade launcher.

J threw me at the Brumak and I landed on top of it. I quickly took out the controller and then took control of the Brumak myself. "Hey now I have an easier way to take down Locus." I called down to them as I aimed turret at the advancing locus.

"Be careful." B called up to me. He worries about me to much.

I fired the turret and killed most of the locus and left the rest for my teammates. "Go on you guys need some practice." I said as I began to shoot away at the Brumak's armor.

"Hey!" B shouted up at me.

"Its true now go." I said as I pulled away armor. I planted a grenade on its skin. "Heads up!" I yelled as I jumped off the Brumak. I tucked and rolled when I hit the ground. The Brumak exploded a second later covering us with its guts. I laughed.

"Ugh how is this funny?" B asked.

"Because I got my souvenir." I said as I showed him a piece of the armor I took.

"Yeah this reminds me of when we killed that giant rockworm." Marcus said as he wiped blood off of him.

*B / Johnny *

This is soo not cool! I am covered in blood and guts now because of Z. At least we killed all the locus though. "Maybe we should go back to the school." J said.

I stood up only to fall right back down on top of Z. "Woah. Sorry." I said as I stared her in the eyes. I was about to get up when she kissed me lightly on the cheek. I could feel my whole face getting warm and I jumped up quickly. Its a good thing the blood is hiding my blushing.

"Okay we should report back to the Commander." Z said as she walked away from me.

"Yeah because tomorrow you are leaving with Dom and I." Marcus said. What? She is leaving right after she kissed me. Or was she just messing with me when she kissed me?

"You are taking me with you?" Z asked.

"Yeah you get to join our squad." Dom said. I feel like my heart is going to stop.

Z looked at me and Jimmy. "I'm sorry uncle Marcus but I am not going unless my squad gets to come with me." Z said. Yes!

"You will need to talk to the commander on that then." Marcus said as we walked back to the school. I picked up a piece of armor as a souvenir. I ran up to Z.

"You did a good job on the Brumak except you covered us all in blood." I said.

"I know and I really don't care because all the locus that I come across are going to suffer the same fate." Z said as we walked into the school. The commander came over to us.

"I take it that the locus threat is gone." Commander said.

"Affirmative." Z said.

"Well done. You should go and pack so that you are ready to go tomorrow when your uncle Marcus leaves." Commander said.

"About that. I want my squad to come with me." Z said.

"I am afraid I cant do that Alex. They are not ready yet and their parents need to be told first." Commander said.

"We are ready and who cares about our parents knowing." I said.

"I'm sorry Johnathan but your parents need to be notified first." Commander said.

"Then notify them because they are coming with us." Marcus said.

"My parents are already in the war so you cant notify them so I go either way." Jimmy said.

"And my parents are dead. The only family I have is my aunt and she doesn't care about me." I said.

"See commander you cant break us up." Z said.

"Alright then you can all go." Commander gave in. Yes I get to stay with Z. Commander left then.

"You should go and pack. Dom and I have to talk to the commander." Marcus said.

*Z / Alex *

Man messing with B is too much fun. They think I don't know that he likes me. It is way to obvious how much he does. Now he is avoiding eye contact with me because I gave him a peck on the cheek earlier. "Jimmy what is that?" I asked as I watched him sneak a magazine into his bag.

"Nothing." J said quickly. I walked over to him.

"Are you going to show me or am I going to have to make you?" I asked as I put out my hand.

He gave in and handed me the magazine. "There. Happy?" He asked.

I threw it in the trash. "Perv." I said as I went back to packing. I heard him mumble something. I finished packing and went to see Marcus.

"Hey Z way to go on taking down that Brumak." Tyler said as he passed me.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Commander." He said. I kept walking. I went to the commanders office and heard him arguing so I pressed my ear to the door to listen.

"I am not sure about letting you take the other two though. They aren't as experienced as Alex is." Commander said.

"They have no family so who would care. Also they are on the number one team here so I'm sure that they are good enough to fight actual locus." Marcus said.

"I'm not sure Marcus. How about we do a practice run first and then we will decide." Commander said.

"Alright. We should do it soon so that Alex and her team can rest tonight." Marcus said.

I backed away from the door and sat down on a bench. "Oh I'll make sure my team is in top conditions." I said to myself. Commander and Marcus came out of the office.

"Oh hello Alex. We are going to do a practice run with you and your team to make sure that you are ready before we send you out." Commander said.

"I'll go and get my team then commander." I said. I then went to get Johnny and Jimmy. "Hey guys get your gear." I said as I walked into our dorm.

"Why? Whats going on?" Johnny asked.

"Practice and you guys better put up a hundred and ten percent if you want to come with me and my uncle." I said as I grabbed my gun.

I went directly to the arena and got ready. Jimmy and Johnny came a few minutes after me. "Okay team Alpha are you ready?" the announcer asked.

"Affirmative." I said.

"Then let the practice begin." The announcer said. All the doors opened up and robots came in fast surrounding us. I pulled my mask down.

"Here we go boys. Do your best." I said. I revved my lancer. Commander didn't say we couldn't use our real guns.

"Lets demolish these robots!" J yelled. He charged into the robots and I did the same. B stayed behind us.

"B what are you doing? You are supposed to be fighting!" I yelled back to him as I sliced through a robot.

He appeared to be in a trance. "Whats he doing?" J asked.

"I don't know but I know how to get him to pay attention." I said. I walked over to him and kneed him hard in the nuts. He fell to the ground. "There we go now fight!" I ordered as I shot a robot that was coming towards us.

"Ohh you didn't have to knee me in my nuts." B said as he got up.

"Yes I did now fight or you might not get to come with me and Marcus." I said as I sliced a robot.

We fought for a few minutes until all the robots were gone. Then the giant robot came out. "Are we going to pull the Alpha formation?" J asked.

"No we have to do this as a team this time." I said. I aimed my gun at the robots head. "Take aim, fire!" I ordered. We all shot at the robots head and it went down right away.

"Woohoo! That's what I'm talking about!" J shouted.

I turned back to Johnny and he was in a trance again. "Johnny snap out of it. There is no time for day dreaming when we are at war." I said.

"I...I need some time alone." Johnny said as he dropped his gun. He then left.

"Whats his problem?" J asked.

"I don't know but I'll go and fine out." I said. I left to find him.

*B / Johnny *

Man I'm really spacing out badly now. I am sort of confused right now because I like Alex a lot but I don't want to watch her get hurt by the locus. I am actually considering staying here at GA. "Hey B whats going on with you? Why did you keep spacing outback there?" Z asked as she ran up to me. She still had her mask on.

"I'm considering staying here." I said. Z pulled her mask off.

"What? Johnny we are a team. We have to stick together." Alex said.

"Yeah well I..." I stopped.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. Just forget it." I said.

"If it is about you liking me I already know and don't worry about me. I will be okay because I got my squad to back me up." Alex said. She knew already that I like her?

"You...you knew?" I asked.

"Johnny it isn't that hard to tell that you like me." Alex said. Commander came over to us.

"Good job you two. I have made my decision and you will be going with your uncle Marcus tomorrow Alex and your team will go with you." Commander said.

"Thank you commander." Alex said.

"You leave first thing in the morning." Commander said. He then left us alone.

"So where are we going to go and fight at?" I asked.

Alex shrugged. "Dunno. Where ever we are sent most likely. I wish that Jacinto was still standing though." Alex said.

"Hey you two. Did commander already talk to you?" Jimmy asked us.

"Yeah. We leave first thing tomorrow." I said.

"Well done you three. That was pretty good for being students here." Marcus said as he came over to us.

"Yeah I have never seen a GA student squad act so swiftly." Dom said.

"Marcus where are we going to be at when we leave tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"In the hollows looking for your parents." Marcus said. "Also wiping out as many locus as we can." He said.

"Good. I am going to slaughter any locus I can get near." Alex said.

"That is good to hear." Marcus said. "You three should spend the rest of your day relaxing. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day." Marcus said. He then left and Dom followed him.

"I'm going to go and hang out in the shooting range for a while." J said. He then left.

"I'm going to go back to the room." Z said. She then left and I was alone.

*J / Jimmy *

I cant believe I finally get to leave this school! I cant wait till tomorrow. I am going to smash some Locus heads! "Hey Jimmy. Doing some target practice?" Angela asked. She and I talk often when I come for target practice.

"Yeah I have to get some in before I leave tomorrow." I said as I aimed at the target.

"You're leaving?" Angela asked.

"Yeah me and my team are going to fight the locus and get Z's parents back." I said. I fired and hit the bulls eye.

"We are all going to miss you guys. You were after all the number one team here." Angela said.

"Yeah. Now the number one team is going to be your team. Lucky you." I said.

"Yeah team Gamma finally got to the top." Angela said as she fired at a target.

"I cant wait to smash some locus heads though." I said.

"Yeah I think that everyone here wants to do that." Angela said. She put her gun down and came over to me. "I'm going to miss talking to you when we practice here." She said.

"Me too." I said. I gently pressed my lips to hers. We dated on and off while I have been here so it is only fair I get one last good bye kiss.

*Z / Alex *

Finally I get to leave this school. I'm going to miss it a little bit I guess. But I am going to destroy everything that comes in my way of saving my parents. I sat in my room on my bed for a while cleaning and polishing my lancer until Johnny came in. "Hey Z can we talk?" Johnny asked as he sat down at the end of my bed.

"Sure whats up?" I asked as I set my lancer down.

"Z you know already that I like you so I wanted to ask..." I cut him off.

"If I liked you?" I questioned.

"Do you?" He asked.

"B you cant have any emotions getting in your way when you are at war." I said.

"Oh okay. But that doesn't answer my question if you like me or not." Johnny said.

"Yes it does if you pay attention." I said. The lights went out then. "What the hell?" I wondered. There aren't any windows in the room so when the lights are off it is pitch black in here.

"I think we lost power." Johnny said. I could feel him trying to make his way up to me. I was leaning up against the wall now.

"Johnny what are you doing?" I asked. I could feel his presence right beside me.

"Alex if you don't like me then why did you kiss me earlier?" Johnny asked.

"Because I knew that you liked me and since you fell on me I decided to reward you for your good work." I said.

"Oh." Johnny said. I reached over and grabbed Jimmy's night vision goggles that I confiscated and put them on. I noticed that Johnny had tears rolling down his face. "Uh I think I am going to go and see what happened to the lights." Johnny said as he wipes away his tears. He stood up but I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down.

"You see B this is why you cant let your emotions get in your way when at war." I said. Now I feel bad for hurting him because we are best friends and have been since we were really young.

"Can I go now?" Johnny asked.

"Sure go." I said as I let go of him. I took off the goggles and put them on the floor. I then laid down.

"Hey Alex?" Johnny asked.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Commander I wont let my emotions get in the way of our mission." Johnny said. I laughed at this.

"I'm not the leader anymore. That would be Marcus who is the leader of the squad." I said. I could feel Johnny lay down next to me.

"Now that is going to be weird. You have been the leader for so long so it will take some getting used to." Johnny said.

"Yeah." I said. I am going to miss being leader. I could feel Johnny move and a second later I felt him press his lips to mine. I was in shock for a moment but I came to. I decided to let him have a kiss since we are going to be leaving tomorrow. I parted my lips for him and we began to make out.

The lights came back on and I noticed that Johnny had a hard-on. I have only dated once before just to clear things up so this is a first for me. "I thought that you didn't like me." Johnny said as he smiled at me.

"Now I didn't say that. I said that you cant let your emotions get in the way when ay war." I said. I kissed Johnny lightly on the lips.

The door to our room opened. "Well now look what we have here. Our leader is making out with a lowly student." Jimmy said with a grin. I threw his goggles at him.

"Get lost J." I said.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Jimmy said with a cocky smile. He then left.

"Okay be right back." I said as I grabbed my academy gun so I could shoot Jimmy. I then left to find him.

*B / Johnny *

Best moment of my life. Z actually does like me and we made out. I am soo happy now. I think she noticed that I had a hard-on though. Z came back with her academy gun. "Now I am out of ammo." She said as she put her gun down.

"Jeez you shot him that many times with it?" I asked.

"No I didn't have that much to begin with so I just finished it off. He is going to have a lot of welts tomorrow though." Z said as she laid back down next to me.

"So are we dating now or something?" I asked.

"No I told you that you cant let your emotions get in the way when we are fighting a war." Alex said.

"I wont let them but when we aren't fighting are we dating?" I asked.

"Sure." Alex said. Yes! I kissed her hard on the lips. Someone knocked at our door. Dammit right when things were getting good.

"Come in." Alex said as she stood up.

"Hello Alex are you all packed?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. I'm already to go." Alex said.

"What about your team?" Marcus asked.

"I'm ready and I think that Jimmy is too." I said.

"Good because we leave first thing tomorrow. I just wanted to check and make sure that you were all packed." Marcus said. He then left. Alex came back over to me and sat down on my legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Keeping you from getting up." Alex said as she leaned towards me. I kissed her lightly on the lips. She got off of my legs and laid down next to me.

I watched her as she played with my jacket zipper. "Hey Z?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Even when we leave here can we still do stuff like this at night when we are resting up?" I asked.

"I don't know because I doubt that we will have time to rest when we are down in the hollows." Alex said.

"Well what about if we do?" I asked.

"Sure if we have time to then okay." Alex said as she rested her head on my chest. My heart beat began to race as she moved her hand closer to my lap.

"Hey Z lets not go over board." I said as she moved her hand even closer to my lap.

Alex got up and sat down on my lap. Man she is doing this on purpose just to drive me crazy with lust for her. "Okay then. I'm going to go for a swim then if you don't want to do anything else today." Alex said as she got off my lap. I could see in her eyes that she had a lust for me and that just made me want her more.

"Z I don't want to ruin our relationship by taking things to far right when we get together." I said as I got up off her bed.

"We are going to war though tomorrow so this might be your only chance." Z said as she put her lancer in her bag. She has a point but I am afraid of ruining our friendship.

I sat laid down on my bed. "I don't want to ruin our relationship Alex." I said as I put my arm over my eyes.

"Alright then I'll see you in a little bit." Alex said. I heard the door open and closed then. I took my arm away from my eyes to be surprised by Z.

"I thought that you left." I said as I sat up.

"You need to remember who I am. I am sneaky so that is the sort of thing I would do." Alex said. She sat down next to me and put her hand on my lap. She looked me right in the eyes. Okay that's it I have to have her.

I kissed her deeply and let her mess around with my zipper on my pants. I felt her slip her hand into my pants but I didn't care. I heard a knock at the door and quickly pulled away. She did the same. "Shit who is it?" Alex asked as she jumped up off my bed.

"Its Angela. I was looking for Jimmy." Angela said as she came in.

"He left a little while ago." I said.

"Oh okay I'll go look for him then." Angela said. She then left.

"Okay maybe we shouldn't do this here." Alex said as she sat back down.

"Yeah. I'm going to go and train a little for tomorrow. See you later." I said as I grabbed my gun.

* * *

**Well now a lot of thins happened in this chapter. Mainly because it was so long though. Alex's uncle Marcus came to get her to go with him to war like she hoped. Alex got to take down a Brumak. Johnny finally told Alex that he liked her so they are going out now. At least when they aren't busy fighting locus. I'm going to wap this up. Anyways more chapters coming as soon as possible but only if you remember to review.**


	2. Problems

**Sorry I have been off on posting chapters. nyways here is the new chapter. I shortened it this time because the first one was just too long. Anyways enjoy and don't forget to review. Also a shout out to my first reviewer Jonsybites. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

*Z / Alex *

I know that I was trying to push Johnny a little far but we are going to war tomorrow so this might be our only chance. Plus it has been a while since I have had a BF so I am sort of craving him. I'm eighteen and I have only dated once before this. That would be bad if I hadn't been here for five years. "Hey Z whats up?" Andrew asked. I talked to him some times when I go for walks like I am right now.

"Nothing much. Just spending my last day here alone." I said.

"Your leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah I am going to go and fight in the war with my uncle Marcus tomorrow." I said.

"Well good luck with that then. Now team Gamma will get to be number one like Angela said." Andrew said. He was the leader of team Gamma which was the second best team. "I gotta go to the practice range so I'll see you later maybe." Andrew said. He then left. Man I am going to miss some of the people here.

I walked to the lounge where everybody goes to just kick back and relax. I never really come here because I spend most of my time training but once a week Johnny and Jimmy force me down here to just relax with them. "Hey Z way to finally get to leave this place." Jessica said as I passed by her.

"Thanks but there are somethings that I am going to miss about here." I said as I grabbed a coffee from the vending machine. I saw Jimmy come into the lounge with Angela.

I could over hear them talking as I drank my coffee. "Why do you have to leave when we are dating again though?" Angela asked him.

"I have to stay with my team. I'll keep in touch with you though. Don't worry." Jimmy said to her. I saw him kiss her. I shook my head shamefully at how weak he is when it comes to love.

I finished my coffee and threw out the cup. I walked over to Jimmy and Angela. "Well hello Jimmy. Might I ask why you are telling lies to Angela?" I asked as I sat down.

Jimmy glared at me. "What do you mean Z?" Angela asked.

"We are going to be going down in the Hallows so that means no contact with the outer world." I said.

"Jimmy you promised we would stay in contact." Angela whined.

"We will. I'll figure out a way to send you letters." Jimmy said. I left them to talk and walked out into the hallway. I collided with Marcus when I turned the corner.

"Hey Alex. You enjoying your last day?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. I just want to go and get my mom and dad back first." I said.

"I know. We are going to find them before anything happens. Don't worry." Marcus said as he tussled my hair. I hate it when people do that.

"Didn't the same thing happen to Dom's wife and then he had to Euthanize her?" I asked. "You guys got to her to late and I don't want that to happen to my parents." I said.

"We wont let that happen. Trust me." Marcus said.

"I hope not. I'm going to go and train a little so I'll see you later." I said. I then continued to walk down the hall towards my dorm. I walked into my dorm and found Johnny was already done training. "You finished your training quick." I said.

"Yeah I didn't want to spend all day training." Johnny said.

"I was going to go and train a little in the arena. You want to come?" I asked.

"Sure but only if you consider it a date." Johnny said as he grinned at me.

"You know that when we leave tomorrow you aren't going to see my kind side anymore for a long time." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah I know." B said.

He put his arm around me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking advantage of the time we have together before we go to war." Johnny said. We walked into the arena.

"Good evening Alex and Johnny. What would you like to practice today?" the Secretary asked us.

"Hand-to-hand combat." I said.

"Okay go on in then and I will set up the robots." the secretary said. We walked in.

"So after this you want to go back to the dorm. Hopefully we can have some time alone before we leave tomorrow." Johnny said.

"Remember that when I am practicing or we are out fighting the locus I am not going to be nice." I said as I loaded my Lancer and put on my mask.

"Alright then tell me afterwards." Johnny said. He is becoming a little to needy for me.

"Are you ready?" the announcer asked.

"Affirmative." I said. The buzzer went off and the Mega-bot came into the room.

"This will be easy." Johnny said.

"That is because it is only a robot." I said. The robots eyes began to glow red. "Move now!" I said as I realized what it was about to move. I shoved Johnny out of the way and a split second later a laser cut through the air.

"What the hell! Since when did they do that?" Johnny asked as he got up.

"They have always done that. We always just take them down to quickly to know that." I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small frag grenade. "I am glad I decided to bring this." I said.

"You cant throw that in here Z. Its way to dangerous." Johnny said as he ducked behind a wall.

"I'm not going to throw it. I am going to tag the robot like I did that Brumak." I said.

"How are you going to do that when it is shooting at us?" B asked.

"You are going to launch me at the robot." I said.

"Okay then lets go." B said. We ran out into the middle of the room and Johnny lifted me. He threw me at the robot and I landed on its shoulder. I planted the grenade on its head.

"Heads up." I said. I jumped off of the robot and Johnny caught me before I hit the ground. We ran fast before the robot exploded. It did a split second after we got away.

"Wow that was way too close." B said.

"Well done Alpha squad. Please exit the arena so that we can remove the robot." the announcer said. Johnny and I left the arena and began to head back to the dorm.

"I wonder if J is still mad at me." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Why? What did you do?" Johnny asked.

"I told Angela that he wont be able to stay in contact with her because we are going to be in the hallows." I said.

"I'm guessing that they are dating again." Johnny said.

"Yeah. You know that they date on and off all the time." I said as we walked into our dorm. I put my Lancer down and laid down on my bed.

Johnny came over to me and pressed his lips to mine. I parted my lips for him. We made out for a few minutes until J came into the room. "Oh now look at this. You two just cant get enough of each other." J said.

"Shut the hell up J." I said as I sat up.

"Go spend time with Angela so we can spend our time alone." Johnny said as he sat up beside me.

"Cant her team is training right now." J said.

"Well go train too. You need it." I said.

"No I don't but I can take a hint so fine. I'll leave but only for a little bit since this is my room too." J said. He left and I laid back down.

*B / Johnny *

I am so glad that I am dating Alex now. I have never been happier now that I am finally with her. Z put her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. "I am going to miss this when we have to leave tomorrow." I said.

Z nuzzled her face into my chest. "Me too but I want to slice some locus." She said.

"I know." I said as I laid down next to her. She sat up and laid back down on my chest. "What are you doing?" I asked. She pressed her lips to mine and I could feel my cheeks getting warm.

Alex looked at her watch. "Damn we should stop now. We have to get up early tomorrow." Z said as she got off of my. I groaned when she accidentally hit me in the groin. "Sorry." She said.

"Its alright you didn't mean to." I said as I sat up. I kissed Z hard on the lips.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow." Z said. I got up and went over to my bed.

"Are you two done making out?" Jimmy asked as he came into the room.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to sleep and you two should also." Z said as she got under her covers. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep. I had an amazing dream of which I am not telling what it was about.

*Z / Alex *

I am having a nightmare I think. I'm alone and rushing to get to my parents. I have to get to them before the light-mass bomb detonates. I find them but then the bomb detonates. I woke up with a start and fell off my bed making a loud crash. "Uh whats going on?" J asked as he turned on the light. I stood up and sat down on my bed.

"N...nothing. I just fell off my bed." I said as I laid down.

"This is the second time that you have done this." J said. He turned the lights off. I could hear someone walking over to me.

"Z are you okay?" B asked.

"Yeah I'm fine B." I said as I laid back down.

"Are you sure because this is the second time that you have done this." Johnny said as he sat down on my bed.

"I'm sure. It was just a nightmare." I said. Johnny laid down next to me.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Johnny asked.

"We should go back to sleep." I said as I closed my eyes. I felt Johnny get off my bed.

"Good night then Z." Johnny said. I feel bad for not telling him. I sat up and grabbed me Lancer and other gear.

I am going to go and train a little. I put my gear on and went out of our room. I went to the courtyard first. "Well now what are you doing up so early?" Marcus asked. He was already in the court yard.

"I had a nightmare that I couldn't save my parents. I decided to get some fresh air and then go and train." I said as I sat down on a bench.

"You shouldn't train when we have to leave soon. I told you not to worry so much about your parents." Marcus said.

"Where is Dom?" I asked.

"Watching out for more Locus back at the APC." Marcus said.

"How soon until we leave?" I asked.

"In about an hour. You should go and get your team ready to leave." Marcus said. I stood up and began to walk back to my dorm. I turned the corner only to run into B and J.

"Well I was just coming to get you two. We are leaving now so I hope you two are ready to go." I said.

"I am and soo is your little boyfriend here." J said.

"We aren't dating anymore after we leave this school. Now come on we have to go and get Marcus. Then we will go to the APC." I said as we began to walk towards the courtyard.

We got to the courtyard and Marcus and the commander were waiting for us. "Are you all ready to go?" Commander asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"Then you may leave with your uncle Marcus. We are glad to have had such a great working team as yours." Commander said as he handed me a small box. I opened it and it was a picture of my team when we had first become number one. Beside it were three small medals.

"Thank you sir." I said as I put the box in my bag.

"Good luck on finding your parents." Commander said as we left the courtyard.

"How far do we have to go until we get to the APC?" Jimmy asked.

"A ways to go. We didn't want to park it close to the school." Marcus said as we walked past the area where we had destroyed the horde of Locus.

"Are we going directly to the Hallows?" I asked.

"No we have to stop off and get supplies first. Then we will take a Assault Derrick to land-down." Marcus said.

"Why land-down?" B asked.

"It is the only safe area where we can go down." Marcus said. I could see the APC in the distance.

"I thought that Land down was too dangerous to reach now that Jacinto was sunk." I said.

"No in fact it is pretty much clear of Locus." Marcus said. We all felt the ground begin to shake violently. "Emergence hole in coming. Prepare to fight." Marcus said.

"I'm always ready to fight." I said as I revved my chainsaw. A large hole opened up in front of us. I watched as Locus came charging at us out of the hole. I sliced through a Kantus before it even had a chance to fight back.

"Good job now there wont be any way for them to get revived." Marcus said. I watched as B sliced through a drone. Damn he is hot when he is fighting off locus. Ahh focus Z focus. I shot down a Grenadier. It took a few minutes but we finally killed all the Locus.

"Way to go guys." I said as I reloaded my Lancer.

"Come on we should go before more Locus come." Marcus said. We began to walk towards the APC again.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Dom asked us as we got to the APC.

"We had to fight off some Locus." Johnny said.

"Did they come through a emergence hole?" Dom asked.

"Yeah but we dealt with them fast." J said.

"Alright well lets get going. We have a long drive." Dom said as we walked into the APC.

I sat down and began to clean the blood off of my Lancer. Johnny sat down next to me. "We have some time to waste now." He said as he put his arm around me.

I took his arm off of me. "We are still at chance of running into Locus though." I said.

Jimmy and Marcus went out onto the deck so we were alone. Dom started the APC because I could here the engine start. "Come on Z you gotta loosen up." Johnny said.

"There is no time for that when my parents are out there possible being tortured by the Locus." I said angrily. I stood up but Johnny grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back down.

"Alex I'm sorry." Johnny said. "I hadn't realized really how much you are worrying about your parents but don't worry. We'll save them." He said.

"Johnny if you mind I need some time to myself." I said. Johnny stood up and went out onto the deck. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I was asleep.

*B / Johnny *

Man what is going on with Z? Why is she so worried all of a sudden. "We have a while to go until we even get to the bridge that crosses us over to the mainland." Marcus said.

"I'm going to go and check on Z really quick." I said.

"Going to go and make out with her again?" Jimmy asked.

"Fuck you J." I said. I went back inside and saw Z was asleep. I sat down next to her and moved her hair out of her eyes. I noticed her forehead was beading with sweat. Her eyes flew open and she bolted up. "Woah calm down Z its just me." I said.

She sat back down. "Sorry. I just keep having nightmares a lot. Pretty much whenever I go to sleep now." Alex said. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"What about?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Z said.

"Okay Z how do you suppose we are going to have a working relationship when you are hiding things from me?" I asked as I stood up.

"We aren't supposed to have relationship like this. We have to worry about fighting off the Locus." Alex said.

"That is all you care about. Don't you care about anything else?" I asked angrily.

I looked back at Z and noticed she was surprised by me getting mad. "You have no right to talk to a commanding officer like that." Z said as she stood up.

"You aren't my commanding officer anymore. Marcus is." I said with a smirk.

"You know what B. You can forget about us having a relationship anymore. We are through." Z said. I felt like my heart was going to burst from the pain of this.

"Z..." I was cut off when Alex hit me hard in the stomach knocking the air out of me.

"Fuck off. I'm going solo from now on."Alex said. I watched her go out onto the deck. Man I messed up big time.

I sat down and laid my head back. "Man what the hell did you do to Z?" Jimmy asked as he came over to me.

"I didn't do anything." I said.

"Dude she is fucking pissed off right now because of you. She is saying that she is going to go and fight on her own with out us." Jimmy said.

"Too bad. I would actually like that but she cant do that." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Dude what the hell is your problem? You never get mad at Z and now you get mad at her when we leave GA." J said.

"Fuck off J this is none of your business." I said. J left and I began to clean my Lancer.

A few minutes later the APC stopped suddenly. "Yo B you might want to get out here." J called into me. I ran out to see a Corpser coming right at us.

"Well come on then lets go and fight it." I said as I loaded my Lancer.

"We sort of need the whole team to do that and someone refuses to fight alongside you." Marcus said as he pointed back at Z who was relaxing casually next to the turret.

"I don't need a team to fight. I was number one at GA so I can take down a Corpser." Z said as she aimed the turret towards the Corpser.

"Z you need a team to fight something like that." Dom said.

Alex fired the Turret. "Just drive and I will get us through this." Z said as she pulled her mask down. Man she really is mad.

Dom went back to driving and Z fired at the Corpser. Marcus, Jimmy and I also fired at the Corpser. We all killed it in a few minutes. "Woo man what a rush from killing Corpsers." J said. I watched Z go back inside and I went in to talk to her.

"Hey Alex can we talk?" I asked.

"Go to hell jack ass. I don't want to talk to some rook like you." Alex said. Man she always uses Rook as an insult for me.

Jack floated into the room. I laughed. I think that when she said Jack ass he thought that she was calling him. "Way to call Jack." I said.

"Go back to your compartment Jack." Z said as she stood up.

Jack left the room and we were alone again. "Z I'm sorry that I got mad at you." I said.

"You have no idea what I am going through right now." Alex said.

"I know and I'm sorry." I said.

"Its too late for that. I have already decided that the moment we hit land-down I am going off on my own. I am going to go and save my parents." Alex said.

"Alex you cant. You would get slaughtered if you go out there alone." I said.

"I'm the best damn gear in that whole damn school so I think I can handle the Locus." Alex said as she went into the engine room.

"Alex I cant let you go out there alone. That would be a suicide mission." I said as I followed her.

"I don't care. Anything would be better than having to put up with you." Alex said. Man that one really hurt.

"You know what. Fine then go out there and get yourself killed." I said while trying to hold back my tears.

"I'm a Fenix. I am willing to do anything for my family and for my world. I am going to demolish anything that comes in my way." Z said as she leaned up against a wall. I felt a tear slip out of my eye lid and down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

"Fine. You don't need anyone then I'm going to go and get a new team. One where I don't have to deal with someone who thinks that she is the best Gear ever when she isn't." I said. I then left.

*Z / Alexandria Fenix *

"I don't think I know that I am the best." I called after him. I went out into the main room and saw that B was leaning against a wall and tears were streaming down his face. Man now I feel terrible. B noticed me and quickly wiped away his tears.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his face. I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Z you don't realize how much I really care about you." B said as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I do but I am just a little distraught right now. I mean I have a lot on my mind right now." I said as I sat down. B sat down next to me.

"I know and I'm not helping much by acting this way." B said.

"Its not your fault Johnny." I said. I stood up and sat back down on his lap. I kissed him hard. "I need to learn to loosen up a little." I said.

"Yeah you kinda do but don't worry. I'll help you." Johnny said. I looked Johnny deeply in the eyes and I could see lust in his eyes. He kissed me lightly. I stood up and directed him towards the engine room.

"Okay Alex what are you doing?" Johnny asked as we got into the engine room.

"Getting you somewhere where I know that we will have some privacy." I said as I closed the door.

I went over to Johnny and kissed him hard on the lips. We began to make out. I put my back to the wall so I would have more support. "Hold on what if we have to deal with more Locus?" Johnny asked.

"Don't worry I doubt that we will have to." I said. I sat down on the floor and Johnny sat down in front of me.

"What if they come looking for us?" Johnny asked.

"They wont. Now stop worrying." I said. I noticed that Johnny had a hard on for me already. I pressed my lips to his hard and he fell back but caught his balance. I fell on top of him. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me hard.

"I wish we could do stuff like this all the time." Johnny said. I began to play with his zipper.

"We have a duty to kill the Locus." I said.

"I know but when we have free time can we still do stuff like this like you promised?" Johnny asked.

"Sure." I said. We made out for a few minutes until Jimmy came and found us.

"Well I see you two made up." Jimmy said as he came into the engine room.

Johnny was on top of me now. "What do you want J?" I asked.

"We are coming up to the bridge now and I wanted to see if you guys wanted to see the sight." J said.

Johnny got off of me and helped me up. "Do you want to go and see it?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. We left the engine room and went out onto the deck. I could see the bridge coming up. "Okay now what did you want us to see?" I asked J.

"Nothing really except the cross out of the island. Also I just wanted to interrupt you two." J said. I punched him hard on the arm.

"Dumb ass." I said. "Hey where is Marcus?" I asked.

"In the steering room with Dom." J said as he rubbed his arm.

"Okay. How long do we have until we get to where ever we are going?" B asked.

J shrugged. "Beats me. Ask Marcus or Dom." J said.

I watched as we came up onto the bridge. I could see land in the distance. "I wonder why they didn't just get a King Raven to pick us up." I said to myself as I leaned up against the railing.

"They were probably all taken." Jimmy said.

"There are a lot of Ravens so I doubt that." Johnny said.

I heard a light ticking noise in the distance. "Do you guys here that?" I asked.

I heard it get louder and then I knew what it was. "Tickers dead ahead." Jimmy said as he aimed his Lancer.

"They are going to try and blow out the bridge with us on it." I said as I ran back inside and grabbed my Lancer.

* * *

**Nor as long of a chapter this time so I don't have to do a long summery. Z and Johnny had a fight already. That is bad for a new relationship. What are they going to do about the Tickers that are up ahead? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Going Down

*B / Johnny *

Shit we have to kill those tickers before they take out the bridge. I ran over to the turret and began to fire at the tickers. "We have to hurry or they will blow up the bridge." J said.

"J power throw me at them. I will take them out." Z said as she came back out with her Lancer.

"What? You cant take them out alone. They will just blow you up." I said.

"Do you want the bridge to collapse with us on it?" Alex asked as she jumped up onto the railing. Uh I hate it when she makes a point of stuff like that.

"Okay one power launch coming right up." J said as he lifted Z.

I shot down a few more Tickers. I watched J throw Z at the Tickers and she almost immediately obliterated most of them.

"Hey B is there anymore?" Z called back to me. We stopped so we wouldn't run her over and I had been helping her take down the locus that came.

"Not that I see right now but be careful." I said.

"Ha yeah right." Z said. I felt the bridge begin to shake badly.

"We have to move now because this bridge is coming down." Marcus said.

Dom started the APC and we began to head for the land. "Z heads up." I said as I saw an emergence hole open up behind her.

Z spun around and a second later I saw her drop. "Where did she go?" J asked as he looked around.

"I don't know." I said as I fired at a few grenadiers.

"Wait there's another emergence hole. Dom stop or you are going to run into it!" J yelled back to Dom.

"Where is Alex?" Marcus asked as he came out onto the deck.

"We don't know. She fount off some of the locus and then she fell and...wait. The emergence hole." I said as I ran over to the railing. I looked down into the hole. "Damn it I cant see anything." I said.

"Hold on I'm going to go get my goggles." J said.

"I'll go and get gear so we can go down and get her." Dom said. He went back inside.

"I'm going down now." I said.

"Its too dangerous. You don't know if she is even down there anymore." Marcus said.

"I don't care." I said. I jumped over the railing and landed beside the hole. "Alex? Are you down there?" I called down to her.

*Z / Alex *

Uhh falling a few hundred feet hurts. Even in Gear armor. I think I was knocked out from the land though because I remember nothing after the fall. I sat up and looked around. "Ahh!" I cried out. My leg was hurting really bad now.

"Z are you down there?" I heard someone call down to me.

I tried to stand up my my leg was too hurt to even move. "Alex were coming so just hold on." the person said. I think it was Johnny. It is really hard to tell when they are a while up from me. I used my Lancer to help me stand up.

"Where did the locus go?" I wondered aloud. I heard a low growl. I took the J's goggles out and put them on to see. I saw a small wretch. "Must be a baby wretch." I said to myself. The wretch lunged at me but I dodged it and it hit the wall behind me. I aimed my Lancer and fired.

I dropped to the ground from the pain. I heard someone come up behind me. I spun around to see Marcus. "Alex are you okay?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah but I think I broke my leg." I said as Marcus helped me up.

"We'll get you help as soon as we get out of here. Come on lets go before more locus show up." Marcus said as we walked towards the rope he used to get down here.

"Where did you get something long enough to get down here?" I asked.

"You aren't that far underground you know. Maybe a hundred feet at the most." Marcus said as he tied the rope around us.

We were at the surface after a few minutes. "Z are you okay?" B asked me.

"I guess but I might have a broken leg." I said as they helped me up onto the APC.

"Here sit down and I will check." B said as he helped me inside. I sat down and began to take off my armor so that he could check my leg.

"I fell pretty hard. Damn it! It better not be broken. Not now." I said as I looked at my leg.

"It wasn't your fault that you fell though." Johnny said as he looked over my leg.

"Yeah well if it is broken I don't care. Nothing is stopping me from saving my parents." I said. I tried to stand up but B just had me sit back down.

"You shouldn't move to much with your leg being hurt." Johnny said as he sat down next to me.

"Like I am going to listen to that." I said as I grabbed my Lancer.

"Do you want your leg to heal faster?" Johnny questioned. Damn. I put my Lancer back down. "Thank you." B said.

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"Oh don't be mad at me now." Johnny said. I tried to stand up but stumbled forward into the wall. "Told you that you should stay off of your leg." Johnny said as he made me sit back down.

"How are you two doing in here?" J asked as he came in.

"Fine. How long until we get back to base?" I asked.

"A few hours from what Dom said. Marcus said you should just rest your leg." J said. He then left.

"Rest? I cant rest at a time like this." I said as I tried to stand up. B pulled me back down.

"You heard him. You need to rest your leg." Johnny said.

"Fine. I'm gong to go to the engine room then." I said as I stood up. I limped to the engine room and I laid down. I dozed off for a little bit I think.

"Hey Z are you awake?" Johnny asked as he came into the room. I sat up.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Johnny said as he sat down next to me.

"I'm fine. My leg hurts a little but other than that I am alright." I said.

"Okay. Marcus said we have an hour until we get to base." Johnny said. I dozed off for longer than I thought.

"Okay. I want to get down into the hallows as fast as I can." I said as Johnny helped me up.

"Yeah but you might not be able to if you have a broken leg." Johnny said.

"I don't care about a broken leg. I can still fight and I will until my parents are found." I said as we left the engine room.

"You can get hurt more though if you fight on a broken leg." B said as we sat down. He worries about me too much.

"I am stronger than the locus so I think that I will be fine with just a hurt leg." I said. I limped out onto the deck.

"Well how's the leg?" J asked me.

"Fine. It doesn't hurt as much so I think I will be fine." I said.

"Good because we need our team leader to guide us in the hallows." J said.

"I'm not the leader any more. That's Marcus who is." I said.

"Still you were number one at the academy so we need you." J said. I chuckled.

"Yeah you guys do need me." I said with a smirk.

"Especially B since he really cares about you." Jimmy said.

"I know he does. I care more about fighting the locus though than I do about relationships." I said as I leaned up against the railing.

"You hate them too much." J said. I glared at him.

"I hate them because they have my parents and are destroying the human race. When it comes to the locus you cant hate them enough." I said.

"Okay. No need to get so defensive." J said.

"I'm going to go back inside." I said. I went back inside and sat down. I stayed in there for a while until we finally got to base.

"Here I'll help you off down." B said as we were getting off the APC.

"No thanks. I think I can get down on my own." I said. I jumped down and when I landed my legs collapsed beneath me and I fell.

"And that's why I wanted to help." B said as he helped me up.

"My legs are just a little weak from the fall before. I'll be fine." I said.

"We are still going to get you checked out though Alex so come on." Marcus said as he and Dom got off the APC.

I gave in and went with them. "Well you have a sprained ankle but other than that you are fine." the doctor said.

"Good because I need to get down into the hallows with my team." I said. I left and went and met up with Marcus and Dom.

"So how did things go?" Dom asked.

"I'm fine. Just a sprained ankle." I said

"Good now we can get ready to go to Land-down." Marcus said.

"Where is B and J?" I asked.

"Getting new armor. They are going to meet us at the Assault Derrick." Dom said. Marcus handed me my armor.

"I'm going to go to the Derrick now then." I said. I began to walk to the Assault Derrick. I turned a corner and ran into a gear who looked like he was also fresh out of the academy.

"Hey watch where your going." He said.

"Me? You're the one who ran into me." I said as I picked up my Lancer.

"I'd watch your attitude towards me rook." He said. Rook?! I am no rook!

"Who you calling rook? I was number one at GA for over a year. If you know whats best for you you would mind your superiors." I said angrily. I pushed him out of the way and walked to the Assault Derrick.

"Hey you must be Marcus's niece Alex." Someone said to me before I got on the Derrick.

"Yeah I'm Alex." I said.

"I'm Anya and I'm Delta squad's control contact. I'll be helping you all through the hallows." Anya said.

"That's good to hear but I am just going to be blowing through there until I find my parents." I said.

"You have to be careful Alex. The Locus down there aren't as dim-witted as you think they are. They could seriously hurt you." Anya said.

"Yeah well they aren't going to outsmart me." I said. I got up onto the Assault Derrick and went inside to meet our driver. The driver wasn't there yet so I just sat down and cleaned my Lancer for a few minutes.

"Hey you must be Alex Fenix." Someone said as they came in the room. I turned around and it was the same kid I bumped into earlier.

"Oh great I'm stuck with you as a driver." I said.

"You should be glad you have me as a driver. I'm damn good at my job and at the same time taking down locus." He said.

"Yeah? Whats your name?" I asked.

"Jake. Also I am glad I have you as a passenger. Now I can yell at you for being so disrespectful to your superiors." Jake said.

"Don't even think of it. I took down a Brumak back at GA in a split second so I doubt you would be able to beat me." I said as I stood up.

"Yeah I doubt that." Jake said.

"What you want the proof? I have witnesses and a piece of its armor too." I said.

"Where's your team? I want to get moving to Land-down now." Jake said as he sat down at the wheel.

"I don't know. All I care about is getting down there and getting my parents back." I said.

"They got your parents?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah and I am going to destroy anything in site until I get them back." I said.

"They got my parents too a while ago. I want to go and get them out of there but being a driver all I can do is transport Gears." Jake said.

"That's why I will never be a driver. I am going to stay where the action is." I said.

"Okay Z everyone is here so we are ready to go." J said as he came into the room.

"Z?" Jake questioned.

"My nickname. I got it because I have never missed a shot before in my whole time at GA. Or on the way here for that matter." I explained.

"You are a good gear." Jake said.

"Where's Marcus?" I asked Jimmy.

"Out on the deck." J said. He then left.

"You want me to start for land-down now?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." I said. I then left. I went up onto the deck to talk to Marcus.

"So how do you like the driver?" Marcus asked me as I came out onto the deck.

"I dunno. He called me a rook so I sort of don't like him." I said as I took the turret.

"Heh so are you ready to go down into the hallows?" Marcus asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. Little do they know though of my plans to go off on my own to get my parents.

"Hey Z hows your leg doing now?" B asked as he came over to me.

"Fine. Just a sprained ankle." I said.

*B / Johnny *

I am glad she didn't break her leg. We need her to fight. I took her hand. "So how are you doing now that we are headed to land-down?" I asked.

"Good. I am going to demolish the Hallows though." Z said to me with a smirk. I pulled her into a kiss.

"Just be more careful. I don't want you to break something." I said.

"Me careful?" Alex said with a cocky smile.

"I'm serious Alex." I said.

"I know but you should know me better. I'm never careful. I go by my instincts." Alex said.

"And your instincts almost broke your leg." I said.

"Whatever. All I know is that I am not going to let anything get in my way for saving my parents." Alex said.

"What are you going to do though if we get there too late?" I asked.

Alex glared at me. "This conversation is over." Z said. She walked away from me. I knew I shouldn't have brought that up. I went to talk to her.

I found her in the control room with the driver. "Alex I'm sorry I brought that up." I said.

"You should be. You don't understand how much this means to me." Alex said with out looking at me.

"Alex I brought that up because you don't even know where to look at for them or if they are still alive." I said.

"I know they are alive. My dad was a strong gear. He isn't dead." Alex said.

"Alex I just want you to consider what may happen." I said.

"And I want you to consider leaving me alone. I know they are okay and I will save them." Z said.

"Alright." I said. I left and went back out on the deck. I knew she wanted me to leave her alone so I did.

"Hey man. Whats wrong with you?" J asked me.

"I got Alex pissed at me." I said as I leaned on the railing.

"Man how many times are you going to do this?" J questioned.

"I didn't mean to. I am just trying to get her to realize that her parents might not even me alive anymore." I said.

"You know she wont believe anything like that though. She is too stubborn." Jimmy said. I know she is stubborn and all but I still care a lot about her.

"How long till we get to Land-down?" I asked.

"An hour or two at most." J said.

"Okay." I said. I went back inside to see if Alex would talk to me now. "Hey Alex can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"What do you want now?" Alex asked as we walked into the hall.

"Alex I'm sorry that I upset you." I said.

"You should be." Alex said. I took her hand.

"Alex your my girlfriend and I don't want you to be upset about what might happen." I said as I looked her in the eyes. She gently pressed her lips to mine.

She opened a door behind me and pulled me in with her. We made out for a little while. Alex had her hands on my crotch when an alarm sounded. "Sounds like its time to go." Alex said to me. Dammit!

We got out onto the deck and noticed that we were under attack by a horde of locus. "Are you two going to help or not?" J asked us. Alex ran over to the turret and began shooting.

"Why didn't you come and get us earlier?" I asked as I shot down a few Wretches.

"We couldn't find you two." J said.

"Hey its time for us to go down now." Marcus said. I noticed that the driver had finished putting together the Grindlifts. "Dom and I will go down once you are all down so get in the lifts." Marcus said as he pushed us over to the Grindlifts.

*Z / Alex *

Finally we are going to go down to the Hallows. I waited for B and J to get in the lift. "I hope you find your parents soon Alex." Jake said to me. I heard a light ticking. I turned around to only be hit hard in the chest with a Ticker. It exploded on contact and I was sent flying off the Derrick.

"Alex!" Marcus said as I hit the ground. I looked up in time to see a Kantus running at me with a Lancer. How did a Kantus get one of our Lancers? It swung the chainsaw down at me but I jumped out of the way in time.

"Master." The Kantus said to me. Master? I sliced the Kantus in half and ran for the Derrick.

"Alex hurry up or you will miss your chance to go down." Jake yelled to me. I realized he already sent Johnny and Jimmy down.

I lunged at the Derrick and grabbed onto the railing. I pulled myself up. "Marcus you and Dom go down now. I will come soon." I said to Marcus as I shot down a few Kantus.

"Alex you are coming down with us. Its too dangerous to go down alone." Marcus said.

"Yeah we aren't all going to end up in the same place down there and it is dangerous to be down there alone." Dom said.

"Just go." I said. I closed the door to their Grindlift and they were sent down.

"Okay now its your turn. Get in the Grindlift." Jake said to me.

I saw a Kantus running towards us and I pulled him into the Grindlift with me. We were then shot down into the Hallows. "You can thank me later for saving your ass. Now to contact my team." I said as I got out of the Grindlift. "Hey Marcus I'm in the Hallows now." I said as I tried to contact Marcus.

"Good now where are you?" Marcus asked.

"How am I supposed to know? This is the first time I am down here." I said.

"Well we have your team with us already and we are moving towards you so just hold on till we get there." Marcus said.

"Why did you pull me down here? I don't even have a gun." Jake said. I looked in the Grindlift and pulled out a Gnasher Shotgun.

"Here." I said as I handed him the Shotgun. "Consider yourself a Delta squad rookie." I said with a grin.

"Oh I am soo getting you back for pulling me down here. What about my fucking Derrick. They are going to try me for dereliction." Jake said as we began to walk.

"If they do I'll just say I recruited you. You should be happy. Now you get to look for your parents too." I said as I reloaded my Lancer.

I heard a few gun shots in the distance. "Be on your guard Rook. They cant be far so lets start moving towards the shooting." I said.

We moved quickly towards the shooting but it wasn't my team. It was two Gears fighting off a large horde of Drones. "Damn it Cole watch where you are firing that thing." One of them said.

"You watch it Baird. I'm just doing my job while you are being no help at all." Cole said to the other guy.

"Need some help guys?" I asked as Jake and I ran up to them.

"Sure but who are you?" Baird asked me.

"Alex Fenix. I was waiting for my team but I can help you two with this horde." I said as I shot down a dozen of the Drones.

"Wait your Marcus' famous Niece? He talked about you before. You are a pretty good gear he said." Baird said as we shot down more of the Locus.

"Why are you two down here alone?" Cole asked.

"Got separated when we were sent down here." I said.

"Well then you are lucky you found the Cole train sweety." Cole said as he ran towards the Drones.

We took down the Locus quickly and then Marcus showed up. "Hey Baird, Cole. Why are you two down here?" Dom asked.

"We got intel that the Locus are preparing to attack base so they sent us down here to find out. If they are then we are going to bomb the whole place again." Baird said. What?!

"Wait they are going to nuke this whole place?" I questioned.

"If the Locus are forming an army to attack base." Cole said.

"I will take down the army instead. I have to find my parents and I cant do that if they are blown up." I said as I reloaded my Lancer.

"Alex we have to do what the Coalition tells us and if that means killing your parents in the process there's nothing we can do." Marcus said. "Okay now we are going to pair off. That way we can find out if there is a army down here getting ready to attack base." Marcus said.

"I'll take the rookie then." J said as he walked over to Jake.

"I'm not a rookie. Alex pulled me down here with her." Jake said as he glared at me.

"I'll go with Alex." B said.

"Okay then. Lets move out Delta." Marcus said. Johnny and I started off and almost immediately we ran into a horde of Locus.

"Come on you fucking Locus. You want a fight I'll kill every last one of you!" I said angrily as I ran towards the Locus. I sliced through tons of them while B shot down the rest of them.

"Damn Z. Your really mad right now." B said. I looked down and noticed that one of the Locus was wearing a COG tag.

"What the hell?" I said as I took it off the Locus.

"Whats the matter Alex? Why have you and John stopped?" Anya asked.

"I found a Locus wearing a COG tag." I said as I looked over the Tag. I tried to read the name but it was covered in blood. I quickly wiped it away. I felt goosebumps run up my back as I read the name. "Gary Fenix." I said quietly.

"That's your dad's tag?" B questioned. I put the tag on my neck and started off again.

"I am going to slice every last Locus in...." I was cut off when I was hit from the side with a frag. I was sent flying into a wall. B ran over to me.

"Alex re you okay?" B asked. I quickly jumped up.

"Fine now lets keep moving." I said.

* * *

**The team finally got down into the Hallows. Now Alex has found her dads COG tag though and is even more determined to find him. More chapters coming soon. Please remember to review.**


End file.
